pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 May 2015
05:34 AND STOPPING 05:34 and stopping... 05:34 i dont have my earphones on 05:34 lolwat 05:35 meaning i dont hear dem pings :p 05:35 k 05:36 guppie? 05:39 hi 05:45 Guppie the Third 05:45 PM 06:04 I'm in America, LA! 06:05 hi 06:05 ih 06:05 WHERE IN THE US 06:06 ALSO CAN YOU EAT WAFFLES FOR ME 06:06 LOS 06:06 ANGELES! 06:06 LOS ANGELES WOOOO 06:06 CAN YOU EAT HOLLYWOOD STARS FOR ME 06:08 IDK 06:09 CAN YOU TAKE PICTURES 06:35 hi 06:36 I want to make a game which is similar to PVZ:AS 06:37 But plants have different palettes per evolution 06:39 hello? 06:39 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Princess_Kitty/Unforgettable:_I_should_say 06:39 hi 06:39 I have officially returned :D 06:40 hey Gatling Pea 06:40 Do you have your own game? 06:40 welcome back TGP 06:42 hi 06:44 hi 06:44 Yep, I've officially returned. 06:44 06:45 and I want a postname 06:51 anybody 06:56 k 07:03 yes? 07:03 postname? 03:45 Toaster is there a link that shows all the pages a person has made (A special page?) 03:46 nah don't think so 03:46 I just looked at last edits in contributions 03:46 aww :( 03:46 heh 03:46 laziness? 03:46 It's easiest just to place all contributions in your userpage 03:47 No my computer is SO SLOW 03:48 if the user is not lazy enough 03:48 I should have Paint.net or Adobe photoshop? NOPE paint 03:48 ohai 03:48 ooohhhhhh 03:48 woah 03:48 hello there 03:48 GIMP ftw 03:48 both 03:48 GIMP and Inkscape 03:49 nah, sounds too much like rune scape :P 03:49 Inkscape is hard 03:49 i should prolly upload my inkscape video 03:49 D: 03:49 i know 03:49 use... 03:49 ....ummm 03:49 use 03:49 use.... 03:49 use the computer 03:49 ... 03:51 Actually this is a laptop but it's so covered in wires and stuff I call it a compooter 03:52 compPoop (derp) 03:53 User blog:ThatToasterGuy/What's this? 03:53 MVZMW acts very similar to BP don't ya think (Except for the racist and trolly part but still) 03:53 lol well that didn't work 03:54 BP 03:54 who- 03:54 Who's mvzmw? 03:54 nice fail 03:54 birdpool 03:54 MevsZombieMeWin 03:54 oh 03:54 BP=Birdpool 03:54 MvZ is massive perv who doesnt know how to f@p 03:54 don't know him 03:55 hi">User blog:ThatToasterGuy/What's this?|hi]] 03:55 lol 03:55 CLICK WE HAVE COOKEZ 03:55 how do you make links here :/ 03:55 magic 03:55 ^ 03:55 thanks char lol 03:55 how though? 03:55 http://s0.geograph.org.uk/geophotos/02/70/19/2701966_a6d225fb.jpg ? 03:56 what does that suppose to men 03:56 mean 03:56 lol men 03:56 this might help you: Lvudho isn't a country 03:56 naren didn't pick up on it 03:57 i commented 03:57 :D 03:57 noic 03:57 e 03:57 im working on my celekinesis vid :d 03:57 k] 03:57 nup ;) 03:58 @gt3 nice 03:58 celekinesis 03:58 so have you figured it out char? 03:58 Lvudho Pbhuv. 03:59 hmmm hmmmm 03:59 so that i have to use the Caeser cipher? 03:59 ;) 03:59 athat's what i thought too :p 03:59 the answer will soon be revealed 03:59 http://s0.geograph.org.uk/geophotos/02/70/19/2701966_a6d225fb.jpg IS LOST CITY!!!!! 03:59 still, nup :P 04:00 hmmm 04:00 dw, char or gt3 will get it soon i reckon 04:00 google seems to not load 04:00 dw is who? 04:00 dw for don't worry lol 04:00 ahh 04:00 lol 04:00 That made me laugh 04:00 Israel Myers? 04:01 google won't load nuu 04:01 oh 04:01 London Fog 04:01 :) 04:01 lol 04:01 my brain is magical 04:03 wow 04:03 another one 04:04 http://prntscr.com/76urq2 another one of these things 04:04 the ad? 04:05 yup 04:05 yeah, I hate it on phones 04:08 i should prolly remove that 04:08 lool 04:09 remove what? 04:09 lol 04:12 . 04:14 rempove the net neutrality thing 04:21 alright gonna head off, catch ya'll later 04:22 lol 04:23 CONFIRMED 04:23 k 04:23 den 04:23 LOLZY = TTG = TY8 04:23 k 04:24 den 05:25 hello? 05:25 Charmande red321 05:26 Guppie the Third 05:26 ohey 05:26 !mods 05:27 Hey Char 05:27 I have to say... 05:28 .... 05:28 Hello? 05:31 hello? 05:33 why is it raining 05:33 it's raining 05:33 IT'S RAINING 05:33 AND IT KEEPS STOPPING 05:34 AND STOPPING 05:34 and stopping... 05:34 i dont have my earphones on 05:34 lolwat 05:35 meaning i dont hear dem pings :p 05:35 k 05:36 guppie? 05:39 hi 05:45 Guppie the Third 05:45 PM 06:04 I'm in America, LA! 06:05 hi 06:05 ih 06:05 WHERE IN THE US 06:06 ALSO CAN YOU EAT WAFFLES FOR ME 06:06 LOS 06:06 ANGELES! 06:06 LOS ANGELES WOOOO 06:06 CAN YOU EAT HOLLYWOOD STARS FOR ME 06:08 IDK 06:09 CAN YOU TAKE PICTURES 06:35 hi 06:36 I want to make a game which is similar to PVZ:AS 06:37 But plants have different palettes per evolution 06:39 hello? 06:39 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Princess_Kitty/Unforgettable:_I_should_say 06:39 hi 06:39 I have officially returned :D 06:40 hey Gatling Pea 06:40 Do you have your own game? 06:40 welcome back TGP 06:42 hi 06:44 hi 06:44 Yep, I've officially returned. 06:44 06:45 and I want a postname 06:51 anybody 06:56 k 07:03 yes? 07:03 postname? 07:32 GTG!! 07:32 Bye! 07:32 Anyway, thanks for advise, Guppie! :) 03:59 hi 04:58 hi 2015 05 19